Generally, frozen confection dispensing apparatus are known in the art. Typically, such frozen confection dispensing apparatus requires that flavors are mixed with a frozen confection product while still in a liquid state to ensure complete blending. The mix is then delivered to a freeze cylinder and frozen prior to dispensing. To achieve multiple flavors, current dispensing apparatus would require an end user to have separate freeze cylinders and product mixes for each flavor to provide multiple product offerings. This would generally require the use of multiple machines in addition to product storage for various flavors.
There is therefore a need in the art for a frozen confection dispensing apparatus that enables an end user to supply multiple frozen confection flavors from a single machine. There is also a need in the art for a frozen confection dispensing apparatus that will work with a variety of frozen confection bases. There is also a need in the art for a frozen confection dispensing apparatus that provides a complete homogeneous mix of flavoring and frozen confection product to create a variety of base flavors at a point of dispense from a single frozen confection base ingredient.